


Was "Hot Soup" really the best attack name he could come up with?

by constantconfinement



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Just hinted at - Freeform, Light Sadism, M/M, My first fic, Pining, baron draxum is a sadist and it shows, but still, pls be gentle, there is nothing hetero about they way draxum looked at lou jitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconfinement/pseuds/constantconfinement
Summary: Draxum watches some human in Battle Nexus. He doesn't expect him to be so good.(Or good looking)





	Was "Hot Soup" really the best attack name he could come up with?

"...Hot Soup?" I stared slackjawed at the scene before me. It was difficult--impossible even-- to believe that this human had managed to fight his way to the top of the Battle Nexus. And yet, there he was, turning towards me with a grin and _winking_ , the smug bastard, as he single-handedly took out his remaining opponents with a ladder.

"That has got to be the dumbest weapon i've ever seen" Huginn chimed in, watching the ladder as it launched a minotaur into a wall. I lean in and rest my hands on the railing to get a better look. Muninn jumps off of my shoulder and crashes onto the wall, almost falling off in his haste. He scrambles into an upright position as the human slams a dragonfly into the wall before dragging his shrieking opponent into the center of the ring. Huginn and Muninn hoot in approval. I clear my throat to hide the way my breath hitched.

"But he uses it so well! Who would'a thought ladders would be so effective?" Muninn shouts over the roar of the crowd as he stands on the ledge, leaning in as far as he can without falling, "You're just jealous that you can't throw it down like he can." The human-- the _warrior_ \-- begins dual-wielding swordfish, taking down two opponents at a time, now. I grip the ledge tighter in response.

"Am not," Huginn indignantly chimes in, "What's this guy's name anyways?" Huginn flies off of my shoulder and sits next to Muninn, watching the fight closely. Listening past the roar of the crowd I can recognize the faint whimpers and groans of the previous fighters as they lie strewn across the field. I ignore the flush it brings to my face.

**"AND THE CHAMPION OF THE BATTLE NEXUS IS...LOU JITSU!"**

The crowd's shrill shrieks become deafening as the fighter I now know as Lou Jitsu stands proud atop a pile of fallen foes. "Guess that answers that," Muninn remarks, flying above the wall and applauding with Huginn before the pair land on my shoulders again. "That match was _amazing_!" Huginn turns to face me, "Should we head back to th--Boss? Are you okay?" Him and Muninn look surprised by my expression. Muninn waves his arm in front of me

Their efforts to grab my attention are futile. I remain enraptured by this human, who has entered the Battle Nexus alone. I've been left speechless by this fighter, who has mastered unorthodox weaponry. This _warrior_ , who has bested an army of the greatest fighters the Nexus has to offer. This _champion_ , who has captured more than my admiration... I compose myself, standing tall once more. Huginn and Muninn follow my line of sight to the center of the arena.

"Lou Jitsu," I look him over slowly, "That is the name of the new champion, correct?" He catches me staring and winks, pink lightly dusting his cheeks. "Yes, sir!", Huginn and Muninn respond, snapping into a salute in unison. Turning around, I begin to head down into the arena's pit to congratulate this new champion personally. I feel my mouth curl up into a faint resemblance of a smile.

"He's _perfect_."


End file.
